


Brain Freeze

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: Guess who's never had ice cream before?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	Brain Freeze

It was Cara’s fault. 

Cara was the one who laughed and said, “Hey, I wonder if he’ll like this.” 

The Baby had been eyeing her ice cream, with little glances at Din.  _ Buir, what’s that?  _ And Cara, with another laugh, offered him a bite. 

The Baby gave another dubious look at Din, and Din, with a deep sigh and a feeling that he was absolutely going to regret this, nodded. The Baby took a bite, and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Cara laughed again, until the Baby lurched out of Din’s arms, snatched the ice cream from Cara’s hands and slowly tumbled to the ground. He opened his mouth and  _ inhaled  _ the rest of the ice cream in one bite, cone and all. 

“Hey!” She turned to Din. “You owe me for that. It was five credits!” 

Din shrugged. “You brought that on yourself.” Cara sighed. That was… she couldn’t argue with that. 

The Baby laughed delightedly, then frowned. His head suddenly  _ hurt. _ A Lot. He clawed at his forehead and started to whimper. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The pain in the Baby’s head got worse, and he started to cry and wave his hands at his forehead. Din looked at Cara. “Did you break my kid?” 

Cara picked up the Baby and rubbed his forehead. “It’s just a brain freeze, Mando.” 

“A what?”

Cara frowned at him. “A brain freeze. When you eat ice cream too fast and it gives you a headache.” 

Din shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean.” He took the crying Baby, who was still rubbing at his head. 

“Haven’t you ever had ice cream before?” 

Din shook his head again. “We didn’t have it on Mandalore. It was wartime.”

“Oh, buddy.” Cara tsked. “That won’t do.” She turned to go back to the ice cream shop and Din stopped her. 

“Wait, how do we….fix this?” He gestured at the Baby, deeply concerned. 

“It’ll go away in a few minutes. Maybe he’ll learn something about stealing other people’s ice cream.” Din cocked his head at her.  _ That seems fake, but okay.  _ She went back to the ice cream shop and ordered a couple of containers to go, and a cooler bag to keep them frozen until they got back to the Razor Crest. This was going to be  _ fun _ .

Cara had been right- the Baby stopped clawing at his head after a few minutes. But he’d been clingy ever since. Back on the Crest, Din was starting to think about dinner, when Cara showed up with the cooler bag. 

“We’re gonna do this right. For both of you.” She plunked down the containers on the table. 

“Cara. We have to have dinner. We can’t have dessert first.” Din realized how goddamn parental he sounded, and frowned to himself. Cara noticed the slight movement of his head and grinned. 

“Yes we can. What do you think, Green Bean? Dessert first?” 

The Baby nodded. He knew what dessert was. Auntie Cara and Uncle Karga kept him well-supplied in desserts when they could. And dessert was better than dinner. His buir was many many many things. A good cook was not one of them. 

Dessert, however. Dessert was great!

Cara dished up a small bowl of ice cream, and the Baby frowned at it, then at her. This is the same stuff that  _ betrayed _ him. “No, it’s good if you don’t inhale the entire thing.”  _ That seems fake, auntie.  _ She nodded at him encouragingly. 

She dished up another bowl and shoved it at Din. “You’re gonna eat that.” 

“I…”

“No, you and your kid are gonna eat your ice cream and I’m going to take mine up into the cockpit and I’ll be down when you’re done.” She grinned. “Enjoy!” She took the remains of the container and practically bounced up the ladder. 

Din sighed. 

The Baby looked at him, and gave an identical sigh. 

Din shrugged. “Okay, if your ba’vodu says…” He took off his helmet, and the Baby chortled. He loved it when his buir changed his face. It was just. The Best. 

Din picked up the Baby’s spoon and fed him a small bite. The Baby ate it cautiously, and then his eyes rolled back again. This was great. 

Din picked up his own spoon, took a deep breath, and then cautiously ate a bite. 

The flavor exploded on his tongue, and the cold creaminess was… exquisite. He made a very undignified sound. The Baby clapped, and he heard Cara laugh out loud from the cockpit. 

“Told you!”

Half an hour later, Cara climbed down to find a very sticky Baby and the entire second carton completely empty. “So I take it you liked it.”

“I can’t believe this has been out in the galaxy the entire time and I had no idea.” Din sighed, partly out of contentment, partly out of realizing that dinner was now definitely not happening, and partly because he was going to have to fit ice cream into their budget. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
